Yami the StarFruit
by Bat-Fox
Summary: My first fanfic.. Please bear with me And R&R Might have another one if this one hits it off.. But yea.. A story where Yami turnes into a starfruit


Yami the Star Fruit

Mission Impossible Theme music starts to play as. I ninja my way down the streets of Domino City. My eyes light up as I get closer to the Kame Game Shop. My targets where in there. And I am ready to pounce.

"OK! Beam me up Shadi!" Just then the music stopped playing and I stood in a shower.

"What the hell! I wanted to be in their closet or something." Shrugging it off I step out of the shower and stop when I hear a voice from the other room.

"Oh Yami!" I stand there wide eyed then smirk. "Oh hell yea!" I pull out my camera and ninja to the bathroom door. "A little more Yugi" came another voice only it was a lot deeper. I giggle some then kick down the bathroom door and take a picture before I even look.

"OH MAN! This will sell for millions on EBay!" I dance with a big smile on my face only to have it turned in to a frown when I saw the two people on the floor. One was a small boy that looked about 5 but was really 15. He has creamy white skin with violet eyes that held nothing but pure innocents (Sure). His hair was 3 different colors and stood straight up and in the shape of a star. The other was a slightly taller boy who looked about is age, 16. He has nice sun kiss skin with dark crimson eyes that held a lot of mischief and evil. And like Yugi his hair is 3 different colors only his has 3 yellow streaks up in his and was shaped like a star. They where both sitting on the floor in leotards stretching.

"Ahh! I thought you guys were making out or something." They looked at me funny then Yami growled. "What the hell are you doing here? And you are you?" I smiled and did a cool pose

"Me! I am the almighty Fox! Best ninja-stalker-reporter around!" They stared at me really funny till Yugi jumped up

"I know who you are! You're the person who did that story at school about Joey and his dragon fetish. Right?" I smiled and did a triumph pose. "Dame Right!" Yami laughed "Oh, I can't wait to tell Joey about this." I gave him a death glare from hell. "If you say one word to him I will kill you." Yami stared at me wide eyed and nodded. "Good, now…" before I could finish there was a big explosion making everyone fall. Yugi got up and ran over to Yami who was standing up.

"Oh my! What in the world was that?" I said/asked as I picked myself up. The other two shrugged as Yami turned and headed to the door with Yugi right behind him. I grabbed my camera and ran after them.

"So, what do you think it was? Think someone is out to get you or something?" Yugi who was right in front of me stopped and started to cry. Yami turned around really fast and hugged Yugi as he sent me a death glare. "Will you shut up and go way!" I snorted "As if. But if we don't get down there soon the person who did it is going to get away."

Yami growled some then checked to make sure Yugi was fine then started down the stairs again. Once we got to the bottom we followed the trail of smoke that lead to the basement. Yugi started to cry again till I put my arm over his shoulders and smiled "Don't worry man. It is most likely a bunch of mutant rats." After that he broke down into hysteric crying as in opened the door to the basement and skipped down the stairs as Yami yelled at me.

After I got to the bottom the other two showed up. Yugi was still crying but not as bad as before. Yami pushed me aside and flipped on the light. We looked around and spotted a pure white bunny with its fur spiked all over. I took a picture of it then turned to Yami.

"Why do you have a bunny in your basement, on a stool next to a cauldron?" Yami had the most confused look on his face. Just then the bunny spoke causing Yugi to run up the stairs crying. "PHAROH! Get me out of this body!" After Yami recognized the voice he started to laugh. "OH MY RA! Bakura is that really you?" The bunny or should we say Bakura growled. When it finally hit me as to who it was I took another picture of him.

"You know. I always thought Bakura would be something more mean looking. Like a dragon or something. You know because he is evil and has bad breath". Yami laughed even harder and nodded "Yea I know what you mean. I don't really see a bunny. Maybe because of his hair and all but that is it."

Bakura growled more and right before he could jump at us there was another big explosion. Yami, Bakura and I were all knocked on conscience. When Yugi heard this ran down to the basement."Yami! Are you guys ok?" When no one answered he walked all the down the stairs and looked around. Through the smoke I sat up and moaned. "Oh my head hurts." Just then I felt something brush up against me and move to the stairs. I watched as Bakura who was still a bunny hop up the stairs as Yugi walked around in the room clearing smoke for Yami. I sat there till something hit my hand. Looking down I saw the funniest thing in the world.

"OH MY GOD! Is that you Yami?!?!" When Yugi heard Yami's name he turned and ran over to me. "Where is he? Where is Yami?" I took a picture of the tri colored star fruit before I picked it up to show to Yugi. Yugi stared in horror at the star fruit. "NO! OH MY RA! NO!" He collapsed to the floor crying when Yami started to speak. "Shhh. Yugi, its going to be ok. I will be fine." I started to laugh really hard and handed Yami to Yugi.

"Oh you know Yami. I can see you turning into a tri colored star fruit." I laughed and wrote some things down on my note pad. "And why is that?" Yami asked as he tried to calm Yugi down. "Because," I began "Remember your hair? Yes, I'm sure you do. Anywho, I mean your hair is like a star fruit. That is how you are a like a star fruit. Not sure if it taste like one. Because one I have never tasted it and two I don't know a star fruit taste like." Yugi smiled then started to laugh.

"Hey your right. He is like a star fruit." Yami growled "Will you two stop talking about me as if I' m not here!" Yugi and I just laughed harder. After we stopped we just sat there thinking of ways we could change Yami back. After about 30 minutes there a cloud of smoke where Yami was. After the smoke cleared Yugi and I gasped as I took a picture.

"Oh! Your back… And… Um… Naked…" Yami's eyes got to the size of watermelons. With that he hauled ass up the stairs and into his room. Yugi and I just laughed and walked out of the basement. "Well it was great meeting you Fox" Yugi smiled. I bowed and turned to leave. "Same to you Yugi. See you at school sometime." With that I walked out of their house with a smile on my face.

4 Days Later

Yugi and his friends were sitting in school when one of their classmates dropped the school newspaper on the desk. And the headline was none other then

"Yami: The Star Fruit." Yami's face grew so read and he yelled. "FOX!!!" Somewhere else in the City I stopped and looked around.

"Hmmm.. Did I just hear my name." I shrugged it off and continued to stalk my newest prey.

BF: Hey guys! Well that's it for now.. It is my first fanfic. So what do you think? It was for my English class.. So yea.. My friends said it was funny Well yea.. Talk to you later

5


End file.
